Talk:Summer's Gravestone/@comment-27082698-20151026054110/@comment-4010415-20151026061936
Or, you know, the Red Trailer was made super early on, before the show's actual production, so they hadn't really thought of the trees? The original version of the Red Trailer was made to show Burnie and Matt a sample of the main character, to get them to agree to let Monty make the show. There's also the fact that Monty made the entire trailer all on his own (minus the song). He said that he made a different version of the Red Trailer to show to Burnie and Matt, and then after he got the OK, Jeff and Casey made the song. Once he had the song's tune to work with, he edited the trailer into what we got to see. So, the absence of the trees near Summer's gravestone may have just been an error or something that Monty didn't put much forethought into. We know that there is a forest near there, considering Ruby slowly walked through it and it was present in the background while she fought Beowolves. It's possible that the slow part at the beginning was a new part that he had to make, and he forgot to put the trees behind her. I can easily imagine the original video he showed Burnie and Matt starting with Ruby walking through the woods, with a Beowolf running past in the distance, just like in the trailer. To top all this off, Monty said that all four trailers happened before the beginning of the series. They happened. As for the "inconsistency" of Ruby's fighting skills? There is no inconsistency! I've explained before, and I'll explain again: In the Red Trailer, Ruby had plenty of room and no bystanders. She was free to just cut loose and swing her scythe around as much as she wanted, fire off as many bullets as she wanted, and just, in general, be as hazardous as she wanted. During the initiation, Weiss was there. She had a bystander who she could accidentally hit if she didn't make sure to take into account where she was. That said, she didn't pay attention to which Beowolf Weiss was targeting and jumped in to attack, pretty much lacking teamwork. The only reason Ruby got hit by the large Beowolf she attacked is because Weiss distracted her. She could've taken on those Beowolves on her own, and she even said so herself "I'm just fine on my own!" But Weiss was there. In volume 1, Ruby was used to being a loner. She was used to fighting on her own. The reason she seemed like she sucked so badly in volume 1 is because she wasn't used to fighting alongside someone else. She wasn't used to having to take into account another person's presence, what that person was doing, and where that person was. TL;DR It's still likely and possible that the Red Trailer happened, and there is no inconsistency in Ruby's skill between the Red Trailer and Volume 1. Also, there's the theory that the Red Trailer Beowolves were just babies.